


Raceplay: White on White Compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on white female, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on White Compilation

In her critically acclaimed sequels to the songs “Shake it off” and “Bad Blood,” “Suck it off (White Daddy Edition)” and “Good (Aryan) Cum,” Tay Swift has become the latest in a series of white teen pop stars advocating and educating young white girls on the importance of good genetic hygiene and breeding right, breeding white, and even how sometimes the best source of white DNA can come from members of your own family… 

____

In order to combat the foul tide of race mixing, the Aryan Patriarchal Organization has started a new program, with full government supporting and backing, known as the “Aryan Mother-Daughter Tropical Breeding Retreat.” Open and free to all single Aryan mothers and daughters of proper breeding age, the program offers 12 months of both fun in the sun as well as intense familial bonding.

Held on a remote Caribbean island that has been recently reclaimed by the Western Aryan Dominance Sphere and cleansed of any remaining negro or native genetic material, the program provides the ideal relaxed stage for Aryan mother’s wishing to impart correct sexual education on their daughters in a meaningful hands on way. The program itself is relatively simple. Choosing from a wide range of volunteer Caucasian bulls of certified Aryan stock, the mother-daughter duos can pick the father of their baby to meet any criteria ranging from intelligence to musculature, and all with a guaranteed large cock size to give birth to the best future mega-cocked Aryan studs.

After the the pairs pick their personal stud they proceed to the opening ceremony, where all the mothers and daughters gather in the great hall for the ritual initial insemination. During this first bout of sex, the studs mount the mothers in full view of their daughters. In fact, it is encouraged for the daughter to hold their mother’s hand the entire time as their mother relays to them every thought, emotion, and orgasm that rolls through their heads during the (usually quite rough) first coupling with the bull they’ll be serving during their stay. This is to impart on the daughters the way a healthy genetically pure sexual relationship looks like, so they may emulate it in the immediately following second ceremony, where they themselves will take their white bull’s cock (and usually lose their virginity in the process). During both ceremonies, it is expected for all participants to be fully nude, with the only clothing allowed being explicitly erotic and non-practical in nature. Due to this exposure, it is not uncommon for the daughter’s to masturbate subconsciously with their free hand, themselves often receiving their own first full force orgasm at the sight of their own mothers whoring themselves for their new white master for the following year.

Typically all twelve months are filled with vigorous sex between all parties (due in part to all non-erotic clothing being banned on the island and with complete nudity the norm), with both mothers and daughters being encouraged to service their bull at the same time as a form of bonding. In fact, it is not at all uncommon to see the beaches filled with such examples, such as daughters rimming their bull as they plow their mothers, or with mothers riding their daughters faces as they encourage their bulls to plant a large load of Aryan cum in their Aryan daughters wombs.

While pregnancy is usually achieved in both parties before the first month is finished (if not much, much sooner), it is typical for rough and vigorous sex to continue through out the pregnancy, and sometimes even into the after-birth care. This is due to recent scientific studies showing that constant exposure to male sexual dominance, as well as continued sexually submissive behavior on the part of the female, releases hormones in the woman’s uterus that result in more aggressive male offspring as well as more submissive female offspring. This treatment continues to the exact moment of birth, with it not being uncommon for women to be facefucked and drinking cum on the birthing table up until the placenta is cut, to ensure a steady supply of hormones up to the last moment.

Since the inception of this program, white populations all over the world have increased dramatically, with demand being so high that new island resorts have been popping up all over the globe…

____

It takes a brave woman to be able to withstand the raw sexual onslaught of the bravest Aryan Warriors our Reich has to offer, but Ashley Langley Stein, the red headed Head Corporal of the Aryan Woman’s Sexual Relief Unit, is more than up to the task. Ashley begins her day by putting on the specialized uniform of her unit, which allows constant sexual access to each of her holes, before leading her troops to the men’s barracks to begin their day. The women start each morning with a hearty breakfast of thick, warm Aryan cum, by serving as the soldiers’ personal alarm clocks, starting their day by vigorously milking their cocks with their warm, soft mouths. One of the first things an Aryan woman has to do to gain entrance to this unit is pass a tongue softness test, to ensure that each blowjob administered is up to the highest standard. Such is the prestige of joining this unit that some women have been known to undergo dangerous procedures to soften their own tongues, so as to have a better chance of admittance. 

She also leads her girls on a similar procedure during lunch and dinner times, during which her girls crawl under the soldiers’ table and once again service them. For the rest of the day, the girls must patrol the halls and training fields of the Military compound and offer their holes up to any soldier who asks. To further accomplish this task, the girls always carry around a field kit containing essentials, such as makeup to re-beautify themselves after each rough encounter, lubricant for those soldier’s wishing to make a rear assault, as well as entirely optional birth control, as bearing more white soldiers for the Reich is wholly encouraged, and it is not unusual to see members of the unit patrol the halls with bellies bulging with strong future Aryan warriors and pure Aryan maidens.

In addition, some high ranking girls in her unit also have the ability to stop any soldier they suspect may need a release and force him into a sexual encounter. This measure was done to ensure that any amount of shyness or decorum wouldn’t prevent a soldier from getting his due release. This has led to some problems however, as especially hung Aryan soldiers have been at times overly used by the girls to the point of dehydration, such as was the case with the young private John Saxon last summer, whose fourteen inch white cock would make any Aryan mother proud…

All of this sexual exercise isn’t just fun and games however, but in actuality serves as training for the Wolfhahn units true purpose, not only the subduing of the enemy male population by force, but also the impregnation of the enemy female population by force, although for these handsome men force is rarely necessary…

____

Emma Smith thought it was no big deal that she starred in interracial porn.

After all, it was the twenty first century, and it was the race mixing was the modern thing to do for a young girl fresh out of college and with no where to go.

Granted, had she known the Aryan Patriarchy would take over the U.S. in a surprise coup only a month later, she may have rethought that starring role on INFECTED.com.

But she should be pretty thankful on how light she got off. Or she would be, if she could think straight anymore. Besides, what was 20 years in an accelerated birthing tank in the grand scheme of things? The constant stream of scientifically nutrient enriched Aryan cum she’ll be guzzling for the next 20 years will keep her body nice and young during the duration of her stay, where she’ll be constantly re-impregnated over and over again with pure white children as punishment for the foul crime of race mixing.

Its not like she’ll get bored either, with the constant electronic mind scrambling she’ll be submitted to, clouding her mind and vision with a 24/7 stream of pro-white propaganda, which will make her uncontrollably vomit at the sight of a black man upon release.

And it could have been even worse. Had she gotten that queen of spades tattoo she had been thinking about, who knows what could have happened to her…

______

All parents know how important it is to have “the talk” with their children.

But for Aryan parents, this can be a critical moment that must be handled correctly!

After all, as we live in a world beset by foul Zionist race mixing propaganda, it is of upmost importance to give an Aryan lass a full understanding of her place in the genetic hierarchy, and how once you’re white, you can’t breed any better!

As all of this information combined with her own growing adolescent instability can be quite frightening for the poor young girl, it is very important to set the mood of the talk just right. The lighting should be low and calming, and everyone should be entirely nude, not just due to the subject matter at hand, but also to ensure complete emotional transparency from all parties. As it may be difficult to entice one’s own daughter to be naked around her parents, it is advised you ease her into the situation at hand. One should first invite her fully clothed into a room where both you and your spouse are nude. She may be shocked at first at the sight of her parents entirely in the buff, but this shock is a blessing in disguise. She’ll likely be too dumbfounded to leave the room, so during this time her mother, with whom she’ll probably be most be comfortable touching her during this stage, should gently begin to undress her daughter, all the while whispering comforting statements in her ear about her body, and what’s about to happen to her.

During this time, her father should begin easing in close to her, making sure to manually stimulate his cock as he approaches his daughter, so that she can see her father reach his full Aryan glory and understand better whats about to happen to her. When her father is directly in front of her, her mother should gently push her head towards the glans of his penis while instructing her to kiss it as a sign of respect. When her lips are pressed firmly against her father’s cockhead, he should begin to slowly ease it between her lips so as to give her her first real taste of Aryan manhood, and the kind of men she should be worshiping for the rest of her life. By this time it’s not uncommon for the level of shock the girl is experiencing at all these new sights, sounds, smells, and feelings to be entirely taken over by her baser instincts, and so one should not be surprised if the girl quickly begins to slobber whorishly, if amateurishly, all over her father’s engorged manhoods. Many Aryan girls have been dreaming about their father in this manner for sometime, so for the fantasy to break its way into reality can be extremely arousing for her. After the budding girl has managed to extract her first load of pure superior Aryan cum from her father, her cunt should be nice and glistening with fluids for the next part of the ritual.

Next, the mother should gently lay her daughter on her back as her father approaches to mount her. She may cry out in a slight amount of pain as her maidenhood is breached by her father’s very own burly white cock, but one should not be alarmed, as this will quickly give way to cries of pleasure. In order to give the girl a better understanding of the full gamut of intercourse she’ll be having in the years to come, her father should begin slowly in the missionary position with him on top, as to further reinforce his superiority as the male in the family. After the few first minutes however, it is encouraged that the father begin to mix up positions. As his daughter is still likely physically much smaller than his muscular Aryan frame, and she will be in too much of a pleasure daze to offer any resistance, the father should have no problem ragdolling her into other positions.

A suggested variation to try first is a rough doggy style attack. As the girl will likely go into a trance like state after her initial gentle penetration and pounding, the abruptness of her father roughly lifting her up and flipping her around, and lifting her ass into the air, will serve to partially snap her back to the real world, which in turn will help her understand the reality of her situation. She may give off expressions of fear as her father begins to roughly take her from behind like a breeding bitch, but he should be able to gauge by the increasing wetness of her cunt on his cock and tightening, milking vaginal constrictions that this fear can quickly translate to even more heightened sexual arousal.

Throughout the ritual, it is important the father cum inside his daughter every time. This serves to familiarize her body with with the proper genetic material it should be taking, as well as adding the additional potential benefit of gifting her with her first pure Aryan baby. After the ritual is complete, it is important for the mother, who has been observing and comforting her daughter through the ordeal, begin to eat out her own daughter’s cunt, both as an act of ritual cleaning, and as a way to improve the bond between them as women claimed by the same man.

If done, successfully, this ritual should ensure with 100% certainty that your daughter will never once even think about race-mixing, let alone treating any inferior raced man with anything nearing “respect,” as they will understand perfectly that it is White Aryan Men who are the true masters…

______

Its often said that the most important woman in a boy’s life is his mother, and this is certainly more true for Aryan boys than for others!

As a boy’s mother is likely the first female he’ll come into constant contact with (to say nothing of the fact that she’s the first he came into contact with, period), it is important that an Aryan mother always model the appropriate manner of an Aryan maid around a superior Aryan male at all times, so that the boy can get a true sense of his position at the height of the genetic pyramid from as young an age as possible!

To achieve this, an Aryan mother must always pamper and spoil her son, as well as always defer to his judgment. From picking up his toys to changing his diaper, there is no task to low for a true Aryan mother if its done in the name of her pure white son!

Naturally, this also means that its the mother’s job to introduce her son to the world of sexual domination! When he’s old enough, an Aryan mother should announce her sexual availability to her son as soon as possible!

This can be achieved through a number of simple methods. The first is by simply wearing less and less clothing around the home (or out in public if you’re truly dedicated). A superior Aryan mother however will be entirely naked around her son from day one! Once you’ve successfully exposed your flesh to your son, a good follow up technique would be to begin following him into the bathroom. If you’re afraid of shocking your son, it may be useful to begin by playing it off as an accident. By the time he’s become acclimated to your presence during his more private moments, an Aryan mother can begin to offer services to her son while he’s in the bathroom. As by this time you’ll likely be entirely nude around your house, it won’t be unlikely that your son will begin to develop erections around you. If you discover his cock is hard during a trip to the bathroom, offer to take care of it for him! If you wish to start conservatively, just a handjob will do, but if you want to make a big impression, try deeptrhroating his large aryan cock right then and there! With some effort, it shouldn’t be long until your drinking your white son’s cum everytime he goes to the bathroom! From here, some truly devoted Aryan mothers choose to take things even farther, choosing to become their son’s toilet entirely, whether its drinking his hot piss, or cleaning his ass with their tongue!

Once a mother’s son has completed the oral phase, they can move on to the genital phase. This can be achieved in a similar manner, by simply sleeping in the same bed as your son everynight. Some loving and gentle mothers may choose not to initiate intercourse right away, instead choosing to spend the first few nights cuddling their son while naked. This has the effect of increasing the level of intimacy between the two of you, and cements your role as your son’s first lover effectively and swiftly. While its recommended to begin with the missionary position while beginning, so that your son will better understand his role as the assertive, dominant partner in sex, a mother shouldn’t worry about branching out into as many positions as possible, as well as allowing your son use ALL of your holes, including the anal one.

The ultimate test of devotion for an Aryan mother follows quite naturally from this: having your son’s first child, and in turn your own first grandchild in many cases. This is not only the greatest gift a mother can give her son, but it also continues our great mission of expanding and growing the superior white race.

While this may seem a daunting prospect at first, most Aryan mothers get so addicted to feeling their Aryan son’s cum inside them that they no longer care by the time it happens…

An Aryan mother’s duty is scared after all, so why not go all the way into holiness?

______

When Jezebel “Jezzie” Lee’s daughter Mary-June told her she wanted to take a crack at her daddy’s big white cock, she couldn’t help but laugh.

After all, it was well known that Jezzie’s husband and Mary’s daddy was the most well hung man in the tri-state area! Why, she was liable to get fucked apart!

Always the opportunist however, Jezzie figured this was the perfect time to teach her little sweet pea a lesson, and get a crack at her herself.

“Ai’ll tell ya what Mary-pie, you take my biggest strap on, I might just let ya have a whack at ya ol’ daddy…’

Mary knew she would be playing with fire if she said yes. Back when they passed the Lesbian Conversion Code (or L.C.C. - commonly called the “Lesbian Cunt Creamer laws”), her mammy used to be the go to dyke-breaker in the county. Her plastic cocksmanship was so supreme, she could reduce the proudest bull dyke into the weakest cock sucking bitch, before she handed them over to the boys to finish the job…

But Mary just couldn’t help herself! She’d been touching herself to the thought of her daddy’s big dick for as long as she’d been touching herself, often reveling over a long ago memory of an ill gotten peak at in the shower, with water glistening over its glorious ivory shaft and bulging veins. How could she do anything but agree?

Of course, had she known that the moment she agreed that her momma would whip off her clothes and force her onto the bed, she may have taken a few more moments to consider. Jezzie took no time slupring down on her daughter’s pussy.

“We gotta *slurp* get this cunny nice and *lap* ya here? My strap ons only ‘bout *lick* ¾ths as big as ya daddy’s *munch* but it’lol havta do!”

As soon as Mary was soaking the bed sheets, Jezzie whipped out her giant white strap on (which she affectionately called “The Dyke Slayer”) from underneath the mattress, and quickly rammed it as deep into her daughter as possible. Mary cried out from a mixture of shock, pain and pleasure, all of which seemed to melt together in her mind as her mother quickly got to work dominating her little girl’s newly limp body. Jezzie could only smirk down at her daughter as her eyes rolled back into her head, and her little white cunt clutched down on the strap on with each fresh orgasm. Jezzie got so into thoroughly ragdoll fucking her own flesh and blood she didn’t even hear her husband come home.

When Big Daddy John saw the sight in front of him, he could only grin with delight as he unzipped his pants. Mary couldn’t believe her eyes when the object of her ultimate affection dangled over her face, half hard yet pulsing with virility. She began to eagerly suck down its pulsing pink head swirling her tongue over the glans and all the way down the shaft as he lowered its full might down her willing throat. when she milked him to his first orgasm of the night, she couldn’t believe the taste. Sure it was salty and thick, but it may as well of been the most delicious thing she ever tasted! As she could feel her daddy’s cum swirl in her mouth as continued to brutally fuck it, she found she couldn’t be much happier…

Before long he was spit roasting his own daughter with his wife, with whom he shared a passionate kiss with over his daughter’s back. Sure her cunt might take a few days to prepare for his cock, but her throat seemed to be handling it just fine…

_____

For Aryan mothers with older daughters and younger sons, it can often be difficult to get their daughters to respect their younger brother’s superior Aryan manhood.

A simple solution for this is to simply set time aside everyday to have your son mark his big sister’s face with his superior cum. This can also serve as a great opportunity for Aryan mothers to practice their rimming skills to help the proceedings, which in turn can be a great way for mothers to increase intimacy with their sons!

Before long, any trace of bitchyness or rudeness toward her little brother should cease due to the intense pheromones in white semen, which in turn should allow your offspring to “play” quite nicely with each other in the future…

_____

When an Aryan mother finds her own son has become a strapping young colt, she may find her own loins tingled by their very fruit.

In these situations, it is recommended that you give into temptation without a moment’s hesitation. After all, a white man isn’t to be denied…

And besides, don’t you want to give him a sister to “play” with a couple years down the road?

_____

 

Josh Park couldn’t believe his luck!

They all said it couldn’t be done, that a gook boy like him could never land a beautiful blonde white goddess like Alyssa Sorenson!

I mean, heck, not even his stereotypical 1 inch Asian penis hadn’t held him back! He figured he must really be special.

Sure, she hadn’t let him kiss her yet, but he was confident that this beach date he’d set up would turn the tides in his favor! He knew her family loved the ocean, as her father had been one of the original Muscle Beach body builders in Santa Monica, and her brother was a professional surfer. In addition, he figured this would be a great way to see a little more of her skin, as she was always bundled up in thick sweaters during their previous dates.

Of course, he was a little worried when she was taking so long in the changing room, but when her brother, Johnny came bounding up, offering to check on her, he was sure it was just a minor problem and she’d be out in a jiffy. Boy, Johnny was always so nice to him, he could hardly believe it. After all, weren’t most guys threatened by the guys who dated their sisters?

—

Alyssa felt bad about what she was doing behind Josh’s back, she really did. It didn’t mean she was going to stop anytime soon, though. After all, the whole reason she was dating him was to cover up her and her brother’s little “tryst.” Its not like she could help it. If you put an Aryan goddess under the same roof as an Aryan god like her brother, it was only a matter of time before they started shaking the foundations of the house.

Really, who could blame her?

Sure, Mom and dad understood. They were already brother and sister! Sure they were separated at birth and didn’t realize it at first, but it didn’t change things. None of that really mattered though, as she struggled to keep the curtain closed while Johnny kept pounding at her perfectly shaven Aryan pussy with his girthy Aryan cock.

“Jus-Just a few more minutes Josh! John-Johnny’s just helping me with a strap on my swimsuit!”

Johnny just grinned down at his twin sis as she struggled to keep her composure. She was trying to keep from moaning, but he could tell from the way her pussy gushed and clamped down on his perfect white dick she was loving every moment of it.

“Yeah Josh! I just gotta make sure her top doesn’t fly off! Wouldn’t want your girlfriend to get embarrassed would you?”

Johnny smirked as he reached around his sister’s back and flipped her bikini top off. As he had been playing with her tits for as long as he knew tits were a thing, he knew all the right spots to tweak and tease to get his sister’s engine into over drive.

“Come on Alyssa! We’re going to miss the waves if you keep this up!” Josh said, earnestly as ever. Alyssa’s voice seemed to be quavering weirdly. He hoped she wasn’t getting sick!

“Just a second Jo-Josh, I-i-i-I’m coming! God I’m Coming!”

As her pussy spasmed around her twin brother’s dick, her lungs seemed to collapse in the biggest moan of her life, as her brother slammed his hips into her buttocks and released a thick load of Aryan jizz.

Her and Josh would have great fun at the beach that day, but to his disappointment, she wouldn’t let him kiss her when he walked her to her door. When her brother opened the door to greet them, he just slung one of his muscled arms around his sister and winked at him.

“Maybe next time Joshy.”

_____

Die Sturmmädchen (or Storm Girls) were the newest unit of the Aryan Empire’s Military Breeding Program. Where other units typically focused on finding the purest Aryan lasses for their soldiers to breed with, this unit took an alternate tactic. While there is certainly nothing wrong with a pure and demure Aryan lady, the Military realized they were drastically under using the Aryan female population’s…”rougher”… set. And so the Military set about scouting the Aryan empire for its toughest Aryan bitches. Every Female Aryan gang leader to every Aryan Female police officer was given a chance to join this elite breeding unit, as was any Aryan female unafraid to crack open an inferior’s skull if she needed to. Needless to say, this unit soon became the prized career choice of rough n tumble Aryan lasses the Empire over, eager to get a chance at tussling with the Empire’s biggest and best Aryan cocks. The soldiers themselves seemed happy with the alternate choice of breeding wench, often competing among themselves to see who could first “tame” the newly arrived Aryan hellcats by fucking them into submission. While the girls often put up a fight, being somewhat unused to being dominated by such manly men, it wasn’t long before they typically fell to the pleasures of being dominated by big Aryan cocks, like all other girls…

Don’t you want to put a strong Ayran soldier in her womb, white man?

_____

The Aryan woman plays a very sacred role for the Aryan man that no other race of female can fulfill.

Simply, she is his reward.

As the conqueror, the hero of a thousand stories, the ubermensch, the only supreme being to have ever walked the earth, it is only fitting, that the purest, most beautiful, most graceful of all female forms be his place of rest, of refuge after slaying the dragons of the world, the place for him to plunge his blade of god-flesh after sheathing his blade of steel, to implant his holy seed of life, to grow more snow white gods and goddesses to fill the world with their everlasting glory.

Bear your role with pride, Aryan woman.

_____

A tip, for Aryan mothers of Aryan daughters:

Be careful when introducing your little snow princess to her Aryan father’s superior conquering white cock. You may soon find yourself with a nightly visitor in your bedroom, firmly planted between your husbands legs with his cock in her mouth…

Not that you’d have it any other way, of course.  
_____


End file.
